1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video apparatus for processing encoded audio and video signals, and relates in particular to a video apparatus having a device to enable re-encoding the audio and video signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of the conventional video apparatus is shown in FIG. 21. As shown in FIG. 21, compression encoded audio/video signals are recorded in a video apparatus in the following manner. Video and image input signals are stored on a recording medium 31 in a recording device, and the signals recorded on the recording medium 31 are reproduced and decoded in the decoder 32, and the decoded signals are output externally.
Also, FIG. 22 shows another example of the conventional video apparatus for processing compression encoded audio/video signals or applying special effects to the data. As shown in FIG. 22, processing or applying special effect to the data is carried out after decoding the reproduced compression encoded audio/video signals recorded on the recording medium 31. In more detail, audio/video input signals and effect information are stored first in the recording medium 31, and the audio/video signals stored in the recording medium 31 are reproduced and decoded in the decoder 32, and the audio/video processing section 38 then processes or applies effect information on the audio/video signals decoded in the decoder 32 using the effect information stored on the recording medium 31, and finally the processed data are output.
Also, according to the conventional technology, reproduction managing information is embedded in the pre-encoded raw medium. Therefore, the video apparatus does not have any internal provision for embedding new reproduction managing information into the recording medium, immediately prior to starting to accumulate the audio/video signals distributed from network, broadcasting or other video apparatus.
Also, according to the conventional technology, if the vacancy capacity in the recording medium becomes insufficient, it is not possible to manipulate the audio/video signals themselves to facilitate further recording.
Furthermore, according to the conventional technology, when there are several streams of audio/video signals, each stream of audio/video signals is recorded separately in the recording medium, and after performing reproducing and decoding operations, the decoded signal streams are integrated on an image processing apparatus so that the resulting images can be viewed.
Also, according to the conventional technology, there is no provision for re-encoding audio/video signals input into the video apparatus, and simultaneously outputting audio/video sample signals to be used for data searching purposes.
Also, according to the conventional technology, there is no provision for re-encoding audio/video signals input into the video apparatus, and simultaneously generating sample still images to be used for data searching purposes.
Furthermore, according to the conventional technology, there is no video apparatus that can be used as a stand-alone re-encoding apparatus, whose re-encoding capability can be enhanced by connecting to another re-encoder.
The conventional technology described above presents the following problems.
The first problem is that there is no method for controlling the file size of the audio/video signals recorded in the video apparatus. The reason is that it is not possible to manipulate the audio/video signals without decoding first.
The second problem is that it is not possible to insert character/diagrams/voice/and image information to the audio/video signals to be recorded in the video apparatus.
The third problem is that it is not possible to embed reproduction managing information that is operative even after decoding the audio/video signals recorded in the video apparatus.
The fourth problem is that, if the vacancy capacity in the recording medium becomes depleted while recording the audio/video signals in the video apparatus, there is no provision for manipulating the audio/video signals themselves to facilitate further recording. It follows that it is not possible to reduce the file size of the audio/video signals to be recorded. It is also not possible to display special effects such as a warning sign in the reproduced audio/video signals by simply carrying out reproducing and decoding operations on the recorded audio/video signals.
The fifth problem is that it is not possible to accommodate in one file a number of audio/video signal streams generated by encoding audio/video data, even when it is known that the data are to be displayed on a common screen or to be played on a common speaker. Or, even if the data can be integrated in one file, in reality, the file size is a sum of the file sizes of the various audio/video signal streams, and therefore, reduction in file size cannot be effected.
The sixth problem is that the conventional video apparatus is not able to re-encode audio/video input signals in real-time and to encode the same audio/video signals to generate thumbnail video images in real-time.
The seventh problem is that the conventional video apparatus is not able to re-encode audio/video input signals in real-time and to encode the audio/video signals to generate sample video images for searching purposes by extracting frames from the audio/video signals.
The eighth problem is that the conventional video apparatus is not able to re-encode audio/video input signals in real-time, and, to capture and output still images in real-time by encoding the same audio/video signals.
The ninth problem is that the conventional encoder is not readily amenable to enhancing its re-encoding capability.